poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Glee Cast
'The Glee Cast ' is a group of characters who are, obviously, from the show, Glee, which ran from 2009 to 2015. Members Rachel Berry Rachel is the lead character and is a "strong, driven" member of the glee club, who is misunderstood by her peers. She is played by Lea Michele. Artie Abrams Artie is a guitarist and paraplegic manual wheelchair user. Artie is described as a "nerd" who loves the glee club wholeheartedly and uses it as a form of escapism. He is played by Kevin McHale. Unique Adams Unique is a young woman who wants to perform in competition. When she appears on stage in the Glee Club Regionals competition, Unique is a success—so much so that Vocal Adrenaline director Jesse St. James decides to build the group's Nationals routine around Unique, and to promote her as a show choir star. Unique is dismayed by the publicity and pressure, but after a pep talk from Kurt and Mercedes, performs in and wins the MVP award at Nationals competition, though Vocal Adrenaline comes in second to New Directions. She is played by Alex Newell. Tina Cohen-Chang Tina initially dresses in school-girl like clothing and gothic style clothing. She goes on a date with Artie, and confesses to him that she has been faking a speech impediment since the sixth grade, explaining that she wanted to drive people away, but now that she's a part of the glee club, she no longer wants that. Their relationship continues through the end of that first year. Tina and Mike Chang are counselors at Asian Camp over the summer, and they fall for each other; Tina formally breaks off with Artie at the beginning of the second season, and she and Mike are still in love when the school year ends, the only relationship in the glee club to survive the entire school year, and the longest unbroken relationship between the members since the club was formed. In the third season, her junior year and his senior year, she helps Mike when he decides to try out for the school musical and then to apply to dance school, and tells Rachel and the other girls that she had sex for the first time with Mike over the summer, losing her virginity. Tina breaks up with Mike over the summer after he graduates. She develops a brief obsessive crush on Blaine, but it is later diminished and turns into a close friendship. She is played by Jenna Ushkowitz. Mike Chang Mike is a football player and dancer who joins New Directions in the episode "Preggers". Shum stated that Mike is shy, and that he joins the glee club despite it being "social suicide" as "he has finally found a place where he can express himself and feel accepted". Initially a supporting character with no storylines of his own, Mike was slowly developed by the series writers. In the final episode of season one, Mike says that before New Directions, "I was afraid to dance outside my room." In season two he begins dating Tina, and gives his first lead musical performance duetting with her on "Sing!" from A Chorus Line. He is subsequently selected to perform a dance routine with Brittany for Sectionals in "Special Education". He performs the show's first solo dance routine in "A Night of Neglect". Mike states that he is a senior in the season three premiere, "The Purple Piano Project", and Shum as Mike was promoted to the main cast for the show's third season. Mike tries out for the school musical, West Side Story, against his father's wishes, and is briefly disowned by him, though his father later comes to understand Mike's desire to become a dancer and supports his decision to go to college for dance. Mike is given a scholarship to attend the Joffrey Ballet school in Chicago, and graduates at the end of the season. He and Tina are still a couple at the end of the year, but she breaks up with him over the summer. During the fourth season, Mike visits McKinley from the Joffrey on four occasions: to help Artie and Finn direct the school musical, Grease; to help choreograph the New Directions songs for Sectionals and later Regionals; and to attend the aborted first wedding ceremony of Will and Emma. He is played by Harry Shum, Jr. Sam Evans Sam a transfer student who joins the football team in season two. Encouraged by Finn to audition for New Directions, he joins the males of the group in a performance of "Billionaire", the same song with which Overstreet studio tested for Glee.59 Despite some trepidation about the effect it may have on his social status, Sam eventually joins the glee club. With the connivance of Finn and Rachel, he and Quinn are partnered for, and win, a duet competition within the group, after which their victory dinner turns into a first date; the victory later nets them a lead performance at sectionals. This becomes a relationship, but Quinn is later unfaithful to him, rekindling her romance with Finn. In the episode "Comeback", Sam makes a last-ditch attempt to win her back, but ends the relationship after finding out from Santana that Quinn cheated on him with Finn. At some point after going to junior prom together, Sam and Mercedes start to secretly date. His family moves to Kentucky over the summer, but Finn and Rachel convince him to come back to New Directions late that fall in time to compete in Sectionals. Although Mercedes has a new boyfriend, he wants to get her back. In season four, he develops friendships with Blaine and Brittany, the latter of which becomes a romantic relationship. He is played by Chord Overstreet. Quinn Fabray Finn Hudson Kurt Hummel Mercedes Jones Santana Lopez Ryder Lynn Brittany Pierce Noah "Puck" Puckerman Marley Rose Kitty Wilde Emma Pillsbury Sue Sylvester Will Schuester Gallery Glee_cast_hot_list_by_wakagleek-d4q2l5k.png trivia *They will join Sarah West and Cure Rosetta in "Sarah West and Cure Rosetta Meet Rayman". Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Live-action characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:MelodyPurplePrincess's Team